sfcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zone Detectives:A Very Shadowy Investigation
When Shadow is the lead suspect in a robbery,Alicia goes to Sonic and Shade for help. A Very Shadowy Investigation Shade:with Sonic and AerialYou're gonna love it Sonic. Aerial:Why cant you just tell us about the surprise? Sonic:Well if she told me,it wouldn't be a surprise.Aren't you going to Cream's house to stay over tonight? Aerial:Yep.Charmy is gonna be there too. Shade:Here we are. Sonic:You rented us office space?Awesome. Shade:in the building with the othersI thought we could do our paperwork and stuff here.Plus we could take private jobs. Sonic:Awesome.But,how are we paying for this? Shade:It's only 200 a month.Plus with you and me getting payed and all the extra work coming in,we can keep the rent up. Sonic:Sure hope so. Aerial:Can I hang out here too? Sonic:There is not much to do around here Aerial. that same evening Sonic:in the officeI'm back.I had to take Aerial to Cream's house. Shade:Come help with some of this paperwork. Sonic:Do you really think this office plan is gonna work? Shade:Success will come walking in soon.knocks on door Sonic:I'll get it.doorHey Alicia,what's going on. Alicia:I'm down here because of Shadow. Sonic:What!!? Shade:Have a seat.Now what about Shadow? Alicia:They think he's stealing from G.U.N. and giving their secret documents and what not to other forces. Sonic:Go to the police then. Alicia:They'll go against me.That's why I'm coming to you. Sonic:No.We can't take that case. Shade:Can you excuse us for a second?to SonicWhy can't we take the case? Sonic:We'd be working with one of G.U.N.'s agents.A top agent at that.We can put ourselves at risk.You know how the Captain feels about G.U.N. Shade:Yea.But if we don't say anything about helping out Shadow,then we wont get caught. Sonic:Fine. Shade:We'll take the case. Alicia:Great.I'll pay you some how. Shade:No.We're taking this one for free. Narrator:Later at Alicia's apartment. Alicia:her doorWell Shadow is here,but he doesn't want to talk to you. Sonic:What else is new? Shade:Sonic,don't start trouble.in with the others Alicia:Shadow!I guess he isn't here. Shade:What's this?up the box Alicia:box from ShadeI don't know.packageI have no idea what this means. Sonic:Let me see.paperTake one off and scratch my head.What's once was black is red instead. Shade:A match. Sonic:But what does this have to do with Shadow? Narrator:Later the next night around 10:00 at the office. Sonic:at his desk Shade:upAlmost done.phone ringsHello.Oh hi Alicia. Alicia:the other endG.U.N. just called me and told me that now their chaos emerald is missing.They said Shadow was trusted with the key to this area. Shade:We'll get to the bottom of this. Alicia:Ok.But Shadow didn't come home last night.Have you seen him? Shade:No. Alicia:Ok.I'll call over to G.U.N to see he's there. Shade:We'll come over in a few minutes.upSonic wake up,it's time to go. Sonic:Alright. Narrator:At Alicia's house. Alicia:G.U.N. said they haven't seen him either.And now I'm worried. Sonic:phone ringsHello. Shadow:If you look at the numbers on my face,you wont find 13 any place.Help me Son...cuts off Sonic:He said that if you look at the numbers on my face,you wont find 13 any place.What does that mean? Shade:It's a clock.What does a clock and a match have in common? Sonic:He sounded like he was high up when he said it because I could hear the wind in the background. Shade:Oh my goodness. Alicia:What is it? Shade:The clock tower is where he is.And there has to be bomb there because of the match. Sonic:We've gotta get down there. Narrator:Later at the clock tower. Sonic:to the top of the tower with the othersThere he is. Shadow:upI thought you would never make it. Sonic:How much time does that bomb have left on it? Shadow:30 seconds. Sonic:Stay here,I'll get rid of it.up the face of the clock and jumps high in the air Narrator:As Sonic jumps in the air,Shadow,Shade,and Alicia look up.They can no longer see Sonic.Just then the bomb explodes.Sending Sonic plummeting into the street. Shade:into the streetSonic,are you okay. Sonic:upHuh.My leg hurts. Alicia:Call an ambulance. Narrator:Later at the Hospital. Dr.Quack:Sonic it appears,that you may have sprained your ankle.So no more running for a while. Sonic:Thanks Doc. Aerial:in and hops on the bed and hugs SonicHi Sonic.How are you Sonic:I've been better. Alicia:Shadow in his side Shadow:Ouch! Alicia:Say it. Shadow:Thanks for saving me. Sonic:No problem. Shade:But we never really found out who stole those documents. Sonic:Guess we'll always wonder.I'm just glad Cappy didn't find out. Captain Tai:Oh really? laughed End of Episode